


Sleepy

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, fluff one shot in response to an ask, i wrote this ages ago but I'm posting it here now, just pure fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Just fluff, sleepy bois, banterI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymealI may have originally posted this on @nicohasadoctorsnote, a blog I no longer use





	Sleepy

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Will protested. Nico folded his arms indignantly, pointing to the sofa. 

“Well I’m banising you anyway! Wait- no it’s not, it’s my bed, you asswipe!”

“But Neeks,” Will whined, “I’m already comfortable!”

“Well you shoulda thought about that before you left your dirty laundry all over my cabin! Get out!” Nico pulled the pillow from under Will’s head and playfully hit him in the head with it. 

“Okay, okay, five more minutes,” Will bargained, but Nico was having none of it, grabbing Will by his feet and slowly pulling him out of bed. Will whined in protest, clinging to the headboard, and Nico was struggling not to laugh. 

“William, get the fuck out of my bed,” Nico ordered, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll get out of bed if you kiss me,” Will grinned, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“It’s a trap and I’m not falling for it again, Will, you’ll just cuddle me and refuse to let go.”

“Can’t blame a man for trying,” Will pointed out, and Nico tried to drag him out of bed again. 

“Why are you so heavy, Will,” Nico protested as Will let his limbs go limp, effectively turning him into a deadweight before he burst out giggling. 

“Because I’m tall and healthy,” Will replied.

“Well I’m five foot three and ninety eight pounds of pure spite,” Nico grinned, “and I will get you outta that bed.”

“Oh yeah? Well make me,” Will grinned, expecting Nico to kiss him in response. Nico, however, was not going to play fair, smirking.

“Oh I’ll make you, Solace,” Nico warned, kneeling on the bed and straddling Will. As expected, Will gently took his waist and leaned up for a kiss, so Nico harshly rolled off the bed,pulling Will down with him. Will stared at him in exasperation, reaching out towards the bed again. “Oh no you don’t!” Nico scrambled up onto the bed, spreading himself out like a starfish to leave Will with no room to lie down. Will, on the other hand, was stubborn and annoying, and decided to climb on anyway and lay over Nico, effectively crushing him. “My gods, you’re like one of those clingy labradors! You’re crushing me, Solace,” Nico protested, but he made no attempts to push Will off him. After all, Will was a human space heater and Nico was always cold. 

“Just shush and go to sleep,” Will mumbled against his chest. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, carding his fingers through Will’s hair.  
“Fine, just this once,” Nico sighed, although they both knew that afternoon naps together were the best part of the day.


End file.
